cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Rookie
Weapons Free!!! -CT-0402 on Carlac Force Rookie (CT-0402) or Rookie is one of the Clone Troopers created on Kamino prior to the Clone Wars,he was added with midi-chlorians to help the Jedi in Combat. CT-0402,Log 1 After Hard years of training my hardwork has brought me to the Citadel in Tipoca City.Me and Marrok Squad were 3rd to show what we got,in the end we passed.Me and my friend Luke,were promoted from Cadet to Private.later on I was seperated from the group and I was sent to assist The Muunilinst 10 on Muunilinst. Log 2,1st Battle of Geonosis Launch Off Kamino This is gonna be one heck of a loadout!! -''Force Rookie en route to the Republic Cruiser.'' While on Kamino,fixing a mess some Cadets did to the Weapons Barracks,I saw Kaminoan Prime Minister and a small green Jedi by the name of Yoda.When I found out what's gonna happen,I just got my gun,ready to head for the battlefield for a fight for my life. Orbit of Geonosis Heck yes!! -''Force Rookie launching from the cruiser.'' We were launched from our cruiser,The Tranquility and we headed for the surface while our Torrent Fighters protected us. Arrival at Geonosis Surface Holy- We're going down!! -''Force Rookie crashing.'' We were next to General Yoda's gunship.Taking several ambushes from the Geonosian Fighters.Many of us went down.And on our way to the Geonosian Arena,We were shot down plummeting and crash landing into the brown surface.I was the only survivor...... Back to Kamino The success of the Battle of Geonosis was great.All though I'm staying in a medical clinic in Kamino.Looks like I'm not going into action for a while. Log 3,Muunilinst 10,Battle of Muunilinst Part 1/2 Inside a Republic Frigate me and the rest of the members are having the mission briefing from General Obi-Wan Kenobi.ARC Captain Fordo and CT-43/002 were one of the only Clones in the group to sport regular Clone Armor.We were then dispatched to take out an Anti-Aircraft Battery.Able-472,one of the members of our team,was the only one who accompanied General Kenobi onto the Warzone.En route to the Battery,our gunship was shot down and no one seemed to panic.soon we hit the ground and we got out,the pilot was dead.soon after we we're ambushed by B1 Battle Droids and CT-43/002 was shot to death and we were left to attack ourselves.After one of us were able to pinpoint where the droids were shooting,Fordo tasked me and one of the troops in creating a diversion.it was a suicide mission.those droids almost got my legs and while we were doing that,An ARC trooper gunner took them out so we can press on.While in the outskirts of the City,we saw an AAT Tank that almost blew us apart.Fordo orderd another ARC trooper to destroy the Tank while we made it direct its attention to us.While it started shooting at us,I spotted him behind the tank.He just jumped in the air,shot the Tank's seal and we just waited and he jumped out,the tank exploded. Log 2,Muunilinst 10,Battle of Muunilinst Part 2/2 It was OK during the first few challenges but now,we have to destroy an Anti-Air Craft Battery.NOW that was a suicide mission i thought at first maybe it was filled with loads of clankers to deal with but on second thought,I found out after the trooper next to me told me that if we didn't get out in time,we would have been blown up so that really spooked me.Shortly after me and The Muunilinst 10 headed for the location of General Kenobi's position and once we regrouped,The Bounty Hunter known as Durge jetpacked through a window but luckily,Me and the others were able to shoot him down.After that we found out that only his jetpack was destroyed so we started shooting at him,Guns blazing after 1 or 2 missles were fired at him we thought he died.only to see him transform into something huge.He targeted General Kenobi which his efforts were stopped by several other clone troopers in which they fired ascension cables at him and they rappled at him while shooting.Frustrated,Durge went amok and killed the clone troopers shooting him.After he did that he sucked up General Kenobi into his shown-muscular body.We thought it was the end for us after Kenobi was killed but we were wrong.Kenobi just sliced his way out and after we started fighting againt Durge,he finally died,well we thought he was.Word spread throughout the Army on Muunilinst that we won and everyone there was excited except for me of course,since I was sencing a Dark Presence in space. Log 3,Jedi Temple Shortly after the Battle of Muunilinst,I went to the Jedi Temple to receive some well deserved RnR.While wandering throughout the halls,I met Ren Ion of Zeno.he greeted me and shortly after,we became friends.We started partying with several others and after that,I went to my Airbase on the outskirts of Felucia. Trivia *Force Rookie's user is only 9 years old. *Force Rookie's serial number (CT-0402) is his user's birth date. *Rookie had joined and quit the Mandolorian Guild alot of times. *Rookie has alot of friends (around 3000!) and is friends with famous people like Von Von Walker etc. Category:Clone Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:Male